The Legend of Korra Book 2
by iluvaang1
Summary: Korra has become a fully realized Avatar and incredibly powerful, but will Korra underestimate the energy it takes to use these powers? Will Korra be able to realize that being the Avatar, she is only human and there is a limit to how much she can do? Mako will be there for her through all the hard times, but being the Avatar, these hard times can turn into desperate measures.
1. Chapter 1

Korra is living on Air Temple Island with Tenzin, Pema, and the Airbender kids. Surprisingly, Tenzin is letting Mako and Bolin stay as long as they like. How could he refuse after everything they have been through with Korra, their like her family.

Asami is living at her mansion, trying to rebuild her father's company. Asami's goal is to put the Sato industry back on the map. After everything her father has done, this isn't going to be easy, but Asami is determined. She will accomplish this, not for her father, but for her mother and all the people of Republic City who rely on Sato mobiles for transportation. Her mother always used to tell her she could do anything she set her mind to. Asami lives by this and she won't let her mother or Republic City down.

At Air Temple Island, Pema is with rocking the baby in a chair, trying to get him to go to sleep. This task seems impossible with the Airbender kids running around. Bolin isn't helping much either. He's the one making them so hyper, showing off all of Pabu's tricks.

Korra just watches them, with a smile on her face, loving the moment. She is sitting on the couch with Mako by her side; he is reading the newspaper like every morning. She values this time with Mako because of his demanding job as a police officer, she barley gets to see him as much as she'd like to.

Korra just sits there, lost in her thoughts. The Equalists war is over, Amon is dead, Mako is her boyfriend, and Korra has mastered almost all of the elements. She's on her way to mastering Airbending, but at least she unlocked it. Having her bending taken away was the most traumatic thing she had ever gone through, but she got it back thanks to Aang. Now she has the ability to give others their bending back to, like she did for Lin.

Mako notices that Korra is not talking much, this isn't like her, she would usually be trying to snatch his newspaper away and make him entertain her, but she's just sitting there like she is in a Trans.

Mako asks concerned. "Korra, are you ok?"

Korra snaps out of her thoughts like she was awaken from a deep sleep. "What? Oh hey Mako."

Mako asks again, confused because she didn't answer his question. "Hey. Um, are you ok?"

Korra replies smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why would there be something wrong?"

Mako says putting his newspaper down. "Well you just aren't acting like yourself that's all. Right now you'd usually be forcing me to put my newspaper down and talk to you."

Korra smiles at this thought. "Well I got you to do it didn't I?"

Mako realizes that she was right. She didn't even need to talk or annoy him; he just put his newspaper down without even thinking about it, out of concern for his girlfriend.

Mako says with a sigh. "I'll never get that newspaper finished."

Korra replies getting closer to him. "Nope. Not with me around you won't."

Mako puts his arm around her and says passionately. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Korra lays her head on his shoulder, loving this moment, loving the fact that there is nothing to worry about; everything is going to be alright from this moment on, as long as her and Mako are together.

Suddenly, Ikki yells excitedly. "Awwwwwww! You two are so cute together!"

Korra blushes and Mako laughs; he loves seeing Korra blush because it doesn't happen that often. Korra usually likes to put on this tuff girl act, but when she blushes it's like a whole other side of her. She's looks so vulnerable, innocent, and beautiful. Mako can't help but smile and stare, like he's admiring a beautiful work of art.

Korra looks at him confused, still blushing. "Why are you staring at me?"

Mako replies lovingly, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "Because you are so beautiful."

He didn't want to tell her she looks vulnerable or innocent when she blushes, then the tuff girl inside her will rise and he will end up getting all four elements thrown at him at once. That's not a risk he's willing to take, he'd rather just keep her blushing and stare at her forever.

Korra playfully punches him in the arm. "Stop! Your making me blush."

Mako smiles, kisses her hot cheek, and says. "You're cute when you blush."

Korra replies forcefully rubbing her cheeks, trying to get them back to their normal color. "I don't want to be cute! I want to be me. Plus, I'm the Avatar, I'm supposed to be tuff and powerful."

Mako pulls her hands away from her face and says kindly. "Korra, you are tuff and powerful, but your also beautiful and caring. That's what I love about you, you don't need to change anything about yourself because you are beautiful just the way you are."

Korra looks into Mako's breathtaking amber eyes and smiles, knowing that her boyfriend really does love her for everything she is. All the different sides of her that make her who she is; making her a complicated person to understand, but Mako loves her anyway and she loves him back. They were meant to be together.

Korra looks around the room, waiting for Ikki to yell something out that would embarrass them both, but to her surprise there is no one there, even Pema and the baby are gone. They must have all left to give them some privacy.

Mako just stares at her smiling, knowing that this is making her blush even more. Plus, it annoys her, which is exactly what she does to him every morning when she takes his newspaper away; Mako thinks of this as a great way to get back at her for all those times.

Korra looks away awkwardly, then looks back noticing that Mako is still staring at her in that romantic way; she loves this because she loves him, but at the same time she hates it because it makes her blush and become this cute little girl to him. She'll show him that she is much more than that.

Korra stands up in a fighting stance and says, trying to act tuff but still blushing. "Come on Mako, let's fight!"

Mako looks at her confused, but adored by how Korra is blushing and being tuff at the same time. "Why do you want to fight?"

Korra replies embarrassed. "Because I want to show you how tuff I am, I'm not this cute blushing little girl."

Mako laughs at his girlfriend, and the fact that she's so insulted by being called cute, it's just hilarious. _That's my Korra. _Mako thinks passionately.

Korra asks, getting angrier. "Why are you laughing?"

Mako tries to control his laughter; that's one of the many reasons why he loves Korra so much. She makes him laugh, she makes him angry, she makes him worry, she makes him feel. He's no longer this emotionless statue, letting life pass him by. With Korra he feels, he lives.

Mako is not replying, he just keep smiling at her and staring, that was his mistake because now Korra has just blasted a huge fireball at him, which he was quick enough to dodge, but it was a close call.

Mako yells confused. "Why did you do that? You could have seriously hurt me!"

Korra replies, no longer blushing. "It is a fight, were supposed to give it our all."

Mako gives in, knowing that he won't win an argument with Korra, even when he's right she never gives up. She will never admit that she is wrong and Mako knows this, so he gets into a fighting stance without arguing with her.

Korra smiles, happy to see her boyfriend obeying her thinking: _Great he's afraid of me, guess I'm not that cute little girl anymore, huh Mako?_

Korra sends more fierce fireballs his way, Mako dodges and blocks, but he is not fighting back. So Korra starts to mix it up a little with the elements. She bends water from the sink in the kitchen and splashes it on the ground around him.

Mako thinking she missed yells. "Ha, you missed me!"

Suddenly, Korra sends another fire blast at him, but this time when he tries to dodge it, he slips on ice. Mako falls down hard, but luckily he doesn't hit his head.

Mako yells serious. "Korra what are you doing? You could have killed me!"

Korra asks smiling. "So you think I'm still just a cute little girl?"

Mako replies, not wanting to get seriously hurt. "Not anymore, now you're scaring me."

Korra says satisfied. "Perfect."

Mako just looks at her like she's crazy. But once again that's Korra, if anyone sees her as vulnerable in any way; she will prove them wrong; teaching them a lesson the hard way, even if they are her boyfriend.

Korra melts the ice around Mako and walks up to him, holding out her hand. "Here let me help you up cool guy."

Mako grabs her hand and pulls her down with him. This caught Korra by surprise; suddenly she is trapped in Mako's strong arms.

Mako says laughing. "You're crazy you know that?"

Korra replies angry, but at the same time happy to be in Mako's arms. "Let me go!"

Mako just holds her tighter, trying to teach his stubborn little girlfriend a lesson, which is: don't try to kill your boyfriend just because he called you cute.

Mako says smiling, finally having control over the situation. "I'll let you go when you say you're sorry."

Fortunately, Korra knows Mako's weakness, so she looks at him with that pouty face that she knows he always gives into. Mako just looks away, trying to resist letting her go, but that pouty face always gets him.

Mako says defeated. "Korra please don't."

She just keeps pouting until finally Mako gives in and lets her go. Korra stands up smiling with her hands on her hips. Knowing that Mako will never win, but she has to admit, it did take him longer than usual to give into her pouty face, _guess he's improving_, she admitted to herself.

Mako stands up and says. "You know your pouty face is my weakness; that just wasn't fair."

Korra replies smiling. "All's fair in love and war."

Mako laughs walks up to her putting his hands around her waist, she puts her hands around his neck and they kiss. It's a passionate kiss, full of love. They are so different, but that's what keeps them connected, fire and water, yin yang. They are in perfect balance when their together.

Suddenly, Bolin comes in and yelling. "Hey Korra T—"

He stops once he gets into the room notices he's interrupting something.

Korra and Mako stop kissing, gasping for air. They were so into that kiss that they forgot to breathe.

Mako says angrily. "Bo, we were kind of having a moment here."

Bolin replies apologetically. "Sorry bro, but Tenzin needs Korra right away, he says it's an emergency."

Korra, hearing this news doesn't hesitate, she runs out the door as fast as she can without even saying goodbye to Mako. Mako follows her, being the overprotective boyfriend he is he thinks: _if she's going into an emergency situation I'm not letting her go alone._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Once Korra gets off the ferry and steps into Republic City she is shocked to see a huge crowd of people yelling at Tenzin and the other council members. She doesn't know what's going on, but it doesn't look too good.

Korra knows she can't fight her way through this crowd so she Airbends herself over them all and lands right next to Tenzin.

Suddenly, the crowd starts screaming even louder, saying things like: "Look it's the Avatar, she'll help us!" and "Hey now she's here, now she can help us!"

Korra doesn't understand what the problem is, but if she can help she will do whatever it takes.

Korra asks Tenzin, trying to be heard over this loud crowd. "What's wrong; why do they need my help?"

Tenzin replies loudly. "They found out that you have the power to restore bending and these are all of the people that had their bending stolen by Amon."

Korra looked at the enormous crowd shocked. "All of them, Amon got this far? This is almost the whole city!"

Tenzin replies sadly. "I know. You can help them, but I'm trying to explain to them that restoring someone's bending takes a lot of energy and that you can't help them all at once. They have to be patient."

Korra is shocked, how could Tenzin think that she was too weak to restore all these peoples' bending, sure it's a lot of people, but she can handle it. Korra thinks to herself: _I can handle anything, I'm the Avatar and when people need my help I'm not going to give up on them._

Korra grabs the microphone from Tenzin and yells. "Republic City, don't worry I'm not going to rest until everyone's bending is restored."

Everyone cheers for Korra, she is so happy at this moment, feeling like a hero. Little does she know the danger she is about to put herself in.

Tenzin yells angrily. "Korra this is madness. You can't keep restoring peoples bending continuously, that's an exhausting power that can't be overused; who knows what it will do to you."

Korra replies empathetically. "Tenzin, I know what it's like to lose my bending it's heartbreaking, it feels like you've lost part of your identity and I don't want anyone else to feel that way. Plus, I have to help these people; it's my duty as the Avatar."

Suddenly, Mako comes up to them, fighting his way through the crowd, which has now calmed down and happily let him through.

Mako asks concerned. "Korra is everything alright?"

Korra tries to reply, but Tenzin rudely interrupts. "No, everything is not alright; Korra has decided to restore everyone's bending continuously until everyone is healed."

Mako replies confused at why this is such a problem. "That's great! Why is it such a bad thing that she wants to help these people?"

Tenzin explains. "Because the power to restore a person's bending takes a lot of energy, more than going into the Avatar state, and if Korra keeps doing it continuously for all of these people, she could lose her life…"

Hearing these words made Mako's heart skip a beat; the thought of Korra being gone was unbearable. Mako now understands that this is not a power that should be overused, even if she is the Avatar and it's her soul duty to do what's best for the people, he won't let Korra die for them.

Mako looks into Korra's eyes serious. "Korra, you're not going to do this."

Korra replies, still feeling this is right. "I need to do this Mako, I'm the Avatar and it's my duty to help these people."

Mako stops her, yelling angrily. "I don't care if you're the Avatar, you're still human and you need to protect yourself too!"

Korra looks away from her boyfriend's desperate eyes and thinks about the situation for a moment. She is strong and she knows this, and if she does this, it's possible that she can make it through. If she can help these people, she has to try.

Korra looks back at Mako sadly. "I'm going to do this, and I'll stop if I need to."

Knowing how stubborn Korra is, Mako knows she is not going to stop until she has restored every single person's bending, even if she is too tired to continue, she will keep going until her heart stops.

Korra starts walking up to the podium where the first person is waiting patiently, with a huge, endless line of victims of Amon following behind him. Korra looks at all of these hopeful faces and smiles, knowing that she can restore what is so important to them.

Mako grabs her arm, forcefully pulling her away from the podium. "Korra, you are not doing this. Not while I'm around."

Korra says serious. "Look Mako I'm going to do this. And I'll make a deal with you if it will make you feel any better."

Mako didn't like this one bit, but he knew Korra wasn't going to back down. His only choice was to make a deal, but he was going to be strict about it.

Mako replies still disagreeing, but going along with it. "What's the deal?"

Korra says with slight hope. "You're in charge, when you tell me to stop I'll stop, but don't be overprotective about it. Only stop me if I look like I'm about to pass out."

Mako replies, not wanting to agree, but knowing she has to do this. "Oh, I'll stop you way before you get to that point, but fine."

They shake hands. Mako doesn't know for sure if Korra will stop if he tells her too, that's pretty hard to believe, but if he has to he will make her stop. He's not going to let her die for these selfish, impatient people; he is going to watch her like an eagle hawk.

With that Korra takes a deep breath and goes back up to the podium to start restoring the peoples bending. Mako watches her carefully, asking himself why he would let her do this, why he gives into her so easily. But he knows why, because he loves her and he knows that she has to do this.

Tenzin walks up to Mako with a disappointed look. "You shouldn't have let her do this. Korra is very impatient and stubborn; she's not going to stop."

Mako considered this, but that's the thing, he can't stop her. When she has her mind made up she's not going to back down. But Mako also knows that when she makes a deal, she won't back down on that either. So he knows that she will keep her word and do what he says.

Mako replies slightly confident. "I know, but I also know that Korra will never break a promise. And she promised to listen to me."

Tenzin looks at him, still skeptical. "I hope your right."

As the day goes on, Mako watches Korra carefully, looking for any signs of fatigue. He's been counting how many people she has restored the bending of, so far she's gone through twenty and she's doing fine, still strong and determined, but Mako walks up to her just to check.

Mako stops her and asks. "How are you feeling?"

Korra replies, sounding a little worn out. "I feel fine."

Mako looks at her skeptically. "Are you sure? Because you look kind of tired."

Korra replies sounding a little annoyed. "Mako, I've only done twenty people and there are at least a thousand in this city, I'm not going to back down just because I'm feeling a little tired."

Mako says, trying not to make her angry. "You know it's ok to take a break. I know you're the Avatar and you're very powerful, but at the same time you're still only human, you can only do so much."

Korra looks down and realizes that he is right, but she knows she can keep going and as the Avatar, she has to be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Korra replies, knowing she has to listen to Mako because she made a deal. "Fine, I'll do a few more people then I'll take a break."

Mako is surprised that she was actually listening to him. Even if she is disobeying him a little bit, she's still partly doing as he says and that's making him feel a little better about this whole thing.

After she has restored the bending of three more people she stops, just like she said she would.

Korra grabs the microphone and says. "Everyone, restoring bending takes a lot out of me and I'm going to be taking breaks. I hope you understand."

Some people in the crowd start to get angry, some are just disappointed. Korra can feel this vibe and it's not making her feel very good inside.

She walks up to Mako and sits down next to him. He can tell that Korra is exhausted; just by the way she walked toward him, slowly and slightly off balance. Mako looks at her concerned and puts his arm around her, he can feel her shaking.

Mako asks nervously. "Korra are you feeling ok?"

Korra replies, her voice weak. "I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

Mako holds her close in his arms, trying to stop her from shaking. Korra just lies against him giving in, she is too tired to fight back, so she just let's herself rest.

Mako says serious. "Come on, your done for the day."

Korra pushes him away and says angrily. "No! I'm just taking a break; it's not even dark yet."

Mako looks at her desperately. "Korra, you promised you'd listen to me. When I say you're done for the day, you're done."

Korra knows she promised, but she isn't feeling that tired, she mentally feels like she can keep going after a little break. But physically, she has to admit, she is feeling extremely weak, her muscles are aching so much that she's shaking, which is probably what made Mako worry so much.

Korra admits feeling too exhausted to argue. "I guess I am a little tired and sore. Fine, I'll stop for the day."

Mako feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you Korra."

Mako tells Tenzin the news and he is very surprised by the fact that Korra is actually listening to Mako, but he is glad that she's making the right choice, even if she doesn't feel it's right.

Tenzin tells the crowd that Korra is going to take a break for the day, some understand, but most of them are disappointed and angry. Yelling things like: "You're the Avatar you're not supposed to give up on us so easily." This makes Korra feel worse, she wants to help these people, but at the same time she's put her fate in Mako's hands and she has to listen to him.

Korra walks back to the ferry with Mako to go back to Air Temple Island. Once they get on the ferry and sit down, Mako notices that Korra is unusually quiet and just not herself. Suddenly, she starts to cry hard, this shocks Mako because she is usually tuff as nails, but he realizes that this is something that's going to be hard for her to go through because she has to be patient.

Without saying a word, Mako hugs Korra tightly, hoping to take away the pain. He knows this is hard for her and he wants to let her do this her way, but he can't because it's too risky and may end her life.

Korra says, crying into Mako's chest. "Why am I such a failure at being the Avatar?"

Mako is shocked to hear this, how could Korra think that she is a failure? She saved Republic City from the most dangerous villain, Amon, and she stopped an all-out war from spreading past Republic City.

Mako replies serious. "Korra, you are not a failure. You are the most selfless, caring, bravest person I've ever known. I know you want to help all these people, but you won't be able to do that if you're gone. But you will help them all, if you just be patient and take it slow."

Korra looks into his eyes, those compassionate amber eyes, and starts to feel better. She holds Mako close, never wanting to let go. He makes her a better Avatar, making sense of things and being there for her, even when she doesn't think she needs him.

Korra says with hope. "Thank you Mako. I love you."

Mako replies passionately, holding her close. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The ferry comes to a stop at Air Temple Island. Bolin is on the docks, anxiously waiting for his brother and friend. As they are walking off the boat Bolin notices Korra's weak state and that Mako has to support her as they walk with her hand over his shoulder.

Bolin asks worried. "Korra what happened; are you ok?"

Korra replies, trying to sound confident. "I'm fine. And it's a long story."

Just as Korra is going to explain everything to Bolin, Mako stops her and says. "A story that I'll explain to Bolin, right now you need to get some rest."

Bolin looks at him confused, but at the same time he knows how protective his brother can be, this type of reaction didn't surprise him.

Korra says annoyed with Mako. "I can talk to Bolin. It's not like I need to go to sleep now, I just need to relax."

Mako replies skeptically. "And hanging around Bolin is relaxing?"

Bolin says offended. "Hey! I'm still here you know!"

Mako looks at his brother apologetically. "Sorry Bo, but you know what I mean."

Korra starts to get irritated, just because she made a deal with Mako that he is in charge of stopping her from going too far with her power to restore bending, doesn't mean he can boss her around every second of the day.

Korra takes her arm off of Mako's shoulder and stands on her own, trying to be strong, but she is so weak that her knees are shaking.

Mako asks worried. "Korra what are you doing? You're too weak to walk on your own."

Korra replies annoyed and angry. "Mako, I said you can tell me when to stop restoring peoples bending, that was the deal. You're being way to overprotective and controlling and you're not the boss of me, I can do whatever I want!"

Mako starts to feel depressed, he was just trying to help his girlfriend, but she doesn't seem to want his help, or even want to be near him.

Mako says sadly. "Korra, I'm just trying to help."

Korra replies angrily. "You really want to help, than leave me alone!"

Mako just stares at Korra shocked; the thought of being away from her is just too much to bear. He's just trying to protect her.

Bolin just stands there awkwardly, trying to figure out if he should leave these two alone and let them work it out, or if he should be a good friend/brother and try to help them. Bolin decides he's not going to get between them. For their relationship to get any better; they have to work this out themselves. Bolin leaves, feeling really confused, but knowing that he can always talk to one of them alone later if they need him.

They are both just standing there; Korra has her back turned to Mako, arms folded across her chest in an angry way. Mako is just standing there, not knowing what to say to make this better. He cares about Korra and he has been trying to protect her, but being the independent, head-strong girl that she is, she thinks she can take care of herself.

Mako finally breaks the silence. "Korra, I love you, and I love being around you. Don't you feel the same way?"

Korra replies feeling slightly guilty seeing her boyfriend so heartbroken. "Mako, of course I love being around you, but not when you act so controlling. You're suffocating me."

Those words hit him like a dagger to the heart, Mako has heard this before. Ever since his parents died he has always been so overprotective with the people he loves, but that's only because he doesn't want to lose them. Now he realizes that being too overprotective, he will lose them.

Mako says apologetically. "I'm so sorry Korra. I'll try not to be so controlling, but you know I'm only so overprotective because I love you right?"

Korra replies smiling. "Yes I know."

Korra does know that he loves her and she loves him too, but she doesn't want him worrying about her so much. She can take care of herself and she doesn't need Mako to watch over her every second, she is the Avatar.

Mako asks kindly, putting control back in Korra's hands. "So what do you want to do?"

Korra replies feeling extremely weak. "Lay down for a while."

Mako is slightly annoyed at the fact that that was exactly what he told her to do before, and now that she's back in control she's doing what he wanted her to do, but she's doing it because she wants to, not because he told her to. Mako thinks: _She is so infuriating and stubborn sometimes, but I love her._

Korra starts walking toward her room, but after she takes a few steps, she stops and grabs her head, groaning in pain.

Mako puts his arm around her, ready to catch her if she passes out. He's trying not to be so overprotective, but the fact that she is so weak makes him worry, he can't help it.

Mako asks concerned. "Korra, are you feeling ok?"

Korra doesn't want to give in after giving that long speech about how she doesn't need any help, but her fatigue overwhelms her and she admits. "No, my head hurts and I can barely stand."

Mako replies sadly. "Here let me help you get to your room."

He picks her up and carries her in a cradle position. Korra doesn't object; right now, with her throbbing headache, all she can think about is getting to her bed and sleeping. While Mako walks her to her room, he can't help but feel guilty, he should have never let her restore the bending of so many people in one day.

Once they get to Korra's room Mako sets her down on her bed gently. Korra groans in pain when her head makes contact with the soft pillow. This makes Mako worry even more, the fact that Korra's head hurts this bad can't be good.

He sits by her bedside and asks worried. "Are you going to be alright?"

Korra replies breathing hard and starting to sweat. "I—I don't know..."

Mako can tell she is in extreme pain and he wants to help, but what can he do for a headache? Especially one this bad, it's not the type of wound you can heal or put ice on to make it feel better. The pain is inside her head and there's nothing he can do for it.

Mako says worried. "I'm going to get Tenzin. I'll be right back."

Korra just lies there grabbing her head in pain. She thinks confused: why would trying to help people hurt her so bad? It just doesn't seem right. She always thought good things come out of helping people, but in this case it's the exact opposite.

Mako is back in no time with Tenzin. Tenzin looks at Korra shocked, she looks like she is in serious pain, like she fell off a building landing on her head.

Korra asks desperately. "Tenzin what's wrong with me?"

Tenzin walks up to her and gently puts his hand on her head. Korra screams in pain, this makes Mako really worry for Korra, he gets angry with Tenzin.

Mako says furious. "Stop, you're hurting her!"

Tenzin takes his hand off her head and says sadly. "The fact that Korra has used this incredible power so much today has thrown her out of balance."

Mako asks confused and scared. "What do you mean?"

Tenzin replies looking at Korra sympathetically. "It means that she was using all the past Avatar's powers inside of her to restore these peoples bending. That kind of power is not to be abused, especially inside someone as young as Korra. It was too much for her mind and body to handle."

Mako is shocked at this news, feeling guilty he realizes that this is all his fault. He was in charge of her and he should have made her stop, he should have made her be more patient. Now she is paying for his mistake, but at the same time he's paying the ultimate price too. Watching Korra in so much pain is tearing him apart.

Mako asks worried. "Is she going to be ok?"

Tenzin replies with slight hope. "Yes. She hasn't done enough damage to end her life, all she needs is rest for a few days but this is going to be a very painful experience to go through. I'm so sorry Korra."

Korra just looks at them both in desperation, she knows she needs to rest, but she can't do it with this excruciating headache, it's impossible.

Mako says, hurting for his girlfriend. "Korra, I'm so sorry. I should have stopped you from doing this. I should have—"

Korra stops him and says weakly. "Mako this isn't your fault, I choose to do this."

Once Korra finishes that sentence she grabs her head in pain, feeling like knives are trying to scrape their way out of her head. Mako sits by her bedside and holds her hand. She grabs it so tight he can literally feel how painful this must be for her.

Tenzin says compassionately. "I'm going to call Katara in the morning, she's the best healer in the world and maybe she can make this easier for you. Goodnight Korra."

Korra replies with hope, knowing that Katara can work miracles. "Thank you Tenzin. Goodnight."

With that Tenzin leaves to go off to bed, but Mako stays right there with Korra. He will stay with her all night if he has to. He loves Korra and hates to see her in this much pain, but he has to be here for her and he's not leaving her side until she gets better.

Mako says sympathetically. "Don't worry Korra, Katara is coming in the morning and I'll be right here all night. Everything is going to be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The night was long and hard for both Korra and Mako. Korra's head was throbbing all night long so she didn't get much sleep at all. Now she is so tired, she can barely keep her eyes open, but this headache is forcing her to stay awake and be in pain. Mako was trying to make her feel better by reassuring her that everything would be alright, but he knew this was something he couldn't heal.

The sun's rising and Korra is finally asleep, but she has this look of pain on her face that Mako can't bear. He wants to help her, he desperately wants to make the pain go away, but he can't, this is something that's out of his control and he hates it.

Although Korra is still in pain, Mako is at least thankful that she is finally getting some sleep, which will help her heal. He puts his hand on her hand and feels that spark, their special connection. He hasn't touched her all night because he was afraid it would cause her pain, but now that she is asleep he has to show her, somehow, that he is still there watching over her.

Suddenly, Tenzin comes in. He notices that Korra is asleep and is relieved; she needs sleep if she's going to get any better. But she is still breathing hard and looks like she is in extreme pain. Exhaustion must have got the best of her that is why she is able to sleep.

Tenzin says happily. "I called Katara and she is on her way to Republic City. She should be here in a few hours and once she gets here, she should have Korra healed in no time."

Mako replies hopeful, but quietly so he doesn't wake up Korra. "That's great. So, once she's healed; do you think she should go back to restoring those peoples bending? Because we both know she is going to want to."

Tenzin says skeptically. "I don't know if she should go back to doing it right away, but in time yes. And we will have to watch her carefully to make sure she doesn't overdo it again. One time is bad enough for her to go through this pain, we can't let it happen again or…we may not be able to save her."

Hearing these words, Mako feels his heart drop into his stomach. He knows that Korra is going to want to restore everyone's bending as soon as possible. Even an experience as bad as this one won't change her mind when it's set. But he is not going to let her. This time he's going to take control and only let her restore one person's bending a day. He is not going to lose her.

Suddenly, Korra wakes up, grabbing her head in pain. She looks so miserable and sick, seeing this makes Mako feel guilty. He is probably hurting more than Korra, just watching her be in so much pain.

Mako asks worried. "Hey Korra, are you feeling any better?"

Korra replies sadly. "No not really, my head still hurts like crazy and I can't take it anymore!"

Korra starts to cry hard and angrily. She needs this pain to stop, it has to go away, but it won't. It's like a cruel punishment for doing the right thing. It's unfair and it doesn't make any sense, but the world is cruel sometimes. Korra thinks: _Why is this happening to me? All I did was try to help people and this is how I get repaid? It's not fair!_

Mako says with slight hope. "Don't worry, Katara is coming to heal you and Tenzin said that she will have you better in no time."

Hearing this amazing news a slight smile comes across Korra's face. She is happy that the pain is going to go away, but she has to wait for Katara to get here and she doesn't know if she can bear another second with this pain.

Korra replies impatiently. "Well when is she going to be here? I need her to come right now, I want this to stop!"

Mako wants to make the pain go away, if this pain were a person, alive and breathing; he'd kill it on the spot. He'd make it suffer the slowest and most painful death for making his girlfriend go through so much pain. But this is something he can't fix, he can't make it any better for Korra, the only thing he can do is be here for her.

Mako says sadly. "She will be here in a few hours. I'm so sorry Korra, but you're going to have to wait. I wish I could make the pain go away, I'm so sorry."

Korra looks at Mako sadly. This wasn't his fault, she chose to do this to herself, she knew the consequences, but she didn't listen. She didn't let anyone stop her and that was her mistake.

Korra says weakly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Mako, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, I choose to do this. You tried to stop me, Tenzin tried to warn me and I should have listened. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Mako can't believe he's hearing this, Korra is actually admitting her mistake, and that she was wrong. All the many times he's wanted to hear her admit this, but not under these circumstances. She must be in the most excruciating pain anyone has ever gone through for her to admit this. This makes Mako feel even worse.

Mako replies choking up a little. "Korra, I just wish I could make the pain go away, it's killing me that I can't help you right now."

Korra's head starts hurting even worse, feeling as though a knife is being pounded into her head with a hammer. She tries to stop herself from screaming for Mako, but she can't the pain is too much.

Korra screams in pain and starts crying even more. Mako grabs her, hugging her tight, trying to make it stop. He can't stand seeing Korra like this, he needs to do something, so he hugs her tight and kisses her on the head, hoping it will make the pain lessen.

Suddenly, Bolin and the Airbender kids come rushing into the room. Their all asking questions at once. This is making Korra head hurt even more, all their voices at once is just too much for her to handle.

Mako yells at them all angrily. "Be quite! Can't you tell Korra's in pain?"

They all stop talking immediately; even Ikki is dead silent, which is a surprise to everyone.

After a moment of silence Korra starts to feel a little better, she has stopped shaking so much in Mako's arms and she's not screaming in pain. She is just crying into Mako's chest, desperately hoping that this pain will go away.

Ikki asks worried, breaking the silence. "Is Korra going to be ok?"

Mako replies hopeful. "Yes, once Katara gets here and heals her, she'll be back to her normal self."

Korra says angrily. "When is she going to be here? I don't think I can wait any longer, this is killing me!"

Korra is trying to be patient, but the pain is too strong. If she has to endure this headache for another hour she will for sure break. Mako looks at her sadly, feeling as though she has given up right there in his arms.

Bolin says encouragingly. "Come on Korra, you can make it through this. You're the strongest, bravest, toughest person I know."

Ikki chimes in smiling. "Yeah, you just have to fight this pain like it's someone you absolutely positively hate, or you can try to ignore it and maybe it will go away. Or maybe you can—"

Jinora cuts her off and says kindly. "What Ikki is trying to say is that you can make it through this, we all believe in you Korra."

Meelo says, not exactly understanding everything, but wanting to join this inspiring conversation. "Yeah you can do it Korra! You get that monster!"

Korra can't help but smile, knowing that she has all this support and love is making her feel so much better already. She realizes that they are all right; she is tuff and has to fight through this. Even though the pain is so excruciating, she knows she will make it through. Why? Because she's the Avatar and this headaches got to deal with it!

Korra says smiling and confident. "Thank you everyone. I will make it through this; no headache is going to stop me!"

Everyone cheers for Korra. Mako just sits there smiling at her, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Knowing that Korra is not going to give up makes him feel so much better.

Mako says hopeful. "I'm so glad to hear that Korra. You're going to make it through this. I love you."

Korra replies looking into Mako's caring ember eyes. "I love you too."

He kisses her on the head, which makes her feel better. The pain is slowly going away with all the love and compassion from her friends and boyfriend. It's like the ultimate medicine. It just goes to show you that even in your darkest times, love can heal.

Ikki yells enthusiastically in her high pitched, squeaky voice. "Awwwwwww! You guys are so so so so so cute together!"

Suddenly, Katara and Tenzin come in. Korra smiles and is feeling so relieved at this moment. She's been waiting for what felt like forever for this and now Katara is finally here and this pain is going to end.

Katara says sadly. "Hello Korra, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it any sooner, this must be so painful for you…"

Korra replies forgiving. "It's fine Katara, you're here now and that's all that matters. Now could you please heal me?"

Katara says kindly. "Oh yes, young man set her down on her bed and I'll get started right away."

Mako puts Korra back in her bed gently and steps back, giving Katara room. Katara walks up to her with a bucket of water and starts bending it, working her magic. Everyone watches, but doesn't say a word and makes sure to give Katara space. They don't want to distract her because they want Korra to feel better as soon as possible.

The water is glowing around Korra's head and she closes her eyes. The look of pain on her face slowly starts to fade and is replaced with a more relaxed and relieved one. As Katara is healing Korra, she is healing Mako too. Mako's heart has stopped hurting for his girlfriend because he knows she's going to be ok now, that's all that matters to him.

Once the light of the blue glowing water starts to fade and the water disappears, Katara looks at everyone and smiles, knowing that it worked. Everyone sighs with relief and Mako walks up to Korra. She opens her eyes, those beautiful crystal blue eyes now full of life and happiness, and smiles.

Korra says grateful. "Thank you so much Katara."

Mako holds Korra's hand and also says. "Yes, thank you."

Mako and Korra stare into each other's eyes passionately. As Katara watches them it reminds her of another two young lovers who cared for each other so much. Katara grabs her betrothal necklace and smiles, knowing that even though Aang is gone, he will always be with her in spirit, watching over her.

Love is a powerful thing and Katara knows when she see's true love. Mako and Korra's love is real and strong. They were meant for each other; fire and water, so different but together they are in complete balance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next morning Korra wakes up feeling recharged and so energetic. Her head feels completely normal and healed. Plus, all the sleep she got helped her refuel. She is finally starting to feel like herself again.

Korra takes advantage of this new found energy and literally jumps out of her bed, running down to the dining room for breakfast. Well, it would technically be more like a late lunch considering she slept in until 1:00pm, but she doesn't care what it is, as long as its food and it tastes good, she'll eat it up.

Once Korra gets to the dining room everyone is so happy to see her smiling face. Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Pema, Meelo, Jinora, Ikki, and even Katara are all there at the table. It feels sort of like a family reunion to Korra because she considers everyone at the table as very close to her, especially Mako.

Korra sits down by Mako, who is reading his newspaper like always and says happily. "Thank you so much Katara, I am feeling so much better and I'm so happy that that stupid headache is gone."

Katara smiles, that is what Katara loves about her healing powers, she is able to help people in a way that doesn't involve fighting. It's a peaceful style of bending that heals inside and out. When she was young Katara was always considered a fighter, but now, in her old age, she is thankful that she has this special ability to heal because she can still help people, just in a different way.

Mako puts his newspaper down and stares at Korra lovingly. He can't help but feel so much better too. Now that Korra is ok and healthy again. He feels that he has been healed to along with Korra being healed. It's like they are connected, if she feels pain he feels it to. That is how in love they are, how close they have become.

Korra stops eating for a second and notices that Mako is staring at her in that romantic way. She tries to stop herself from blushing, but she can't help it. Whenever he stares at her like that it's like the whole world stops and it's just the two of them, together.

Korra looks at Mako quizzically. "Why are you staring at me?"

Mako replies content. "Because you're safe, you're happy, and you're perfect."

Korra starts to blush even more, knowing that her boyfriend cares so much for her makes her feel so amazing, like she has this guardian Angel looking after her, never going to let anything happen to her. When she is around Mako she's not the Avatar, everyone around her is not counting on her to save the world. She is just Korra, when it's just the two of them, she can be herself without any worries or responsibilities.

Korra says smiling. "I am feeling a lot like myself again. You know what that means don't you?"

Mako looks at her confused and wonders what she is referring to. Mako thinks to himself: _does she mean that she feels so good she wants to kiss me? Because that would be great!_

Mako puts his newspaper down and leans in to kiss her, Korra leans in too. Once they just inches away from each other, Korra takes the newspaper and runs away laughing. Expecting to kiss Korra, Mako falls over, everyone around the table laughs, except for Tenzin who has had enough of these games.

Bolin yells hysterical. "Bro you just got rejected!"

Mako gets up embarrassed, but trying to act calm and cool. "I know Bo. You don't have to rub it in my face."

Mako loves Korra, but sometimes she can be so infuriating. She always likes to push his buttons because she likes the reaction she gets out of it. Mako doesn't understand her sometimes, but that's one of the many great things about her, she is so mysterious. It's as if she loves teasing him as much as she loves him.

Korra comes back in with the newspaper just staring at the front page with a blank expression. Mako walks up to her sneakily, while she has the newspaper in front of her.

Then he snatches it from her and yells. "Ha! I got it back, that was almost too easy!"

Korra just looks at him serious. Suddenly, tears start to fill her eyes and run down her cheeks. Mako's smile of victory over getting the newspaper back fades fast, and he reaches out to comfort Korra, but before he can do anything she runs away, fast with her Airbending speed.

Mako yells out to her, worried and confused. "Korra wait!"

Mako looks at everyone at the table and they all have worried expressions on their face, except for Tenzin who is just looking down sadly.

Mako assumes he knows why Korra started to cry and asks. "Tenzin, what happened? Why did Korra just cry and run away?"

Tenzin looks up and replies sadly. "Look at the front cover of the newspaper."

Mako never looks at the front page, being a police man; he always just goes right to the section on crime reports. He holds up the crumbled newspaper to his face and immediately realizes why Korra was so devastated. Right there on the front page, in big letters it says: **Selfish, Uncaring Avatar Korra Gives Up On Republic City! **Under it Mako skims through the article and all it says is these horrible things about Korra and how she is a failure as the Avatar because she didn't restore everyone's bending like she said she would. Mako is furious; he burns the paper in his hands and runs out the door to find Korra.

Mako looks everywhere on Air Temple Island calling Korra's name, desperately hoping she didn't go back to Republic City to restore more peoples bending. They don't deserve to have their bending back after treating her this way. After everything she has done for them? It's just not fair.

After looking everywhere for her he finally finds her. Mako feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders once he sees Korra. She is sitting on a rock alone, looking out at Republic City. Even though Mako had called her name close by before she still didn't respond; he knows she wants to be alone, but right now he feels he has to comfort her.

Mako walks up to her and sits by her side; she turns away from him trying to hide her hurt emotions. Trying to be that tuff girl that he knows she is, but everyone has their moments and Korra has to accept this.

Mako says expressing his anger toward Republic City. "Korra, don't listen those people, they are just selfish, greedy low lives who only care about themselves. You have done so much for them and the fact that they repay you like this is so cruel and sick."

Korra doesn't respond, she just sits there looking away from Mako, so he can't tell how she is feeling. Mako starts to feel hurt inside; the fact that Korra is hurting is making him feel this way. All he wants to do is make her feel better; he wants her to feel like herself again, like she did when she woke up. But with a complicated life like hers, emotions like that are never permanent.

Mako says sympathetically. "You are an amazing Avatar, Korra; don't let anyone tell you otherwise and you are the most caring, selfless, bravest, strongest, most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Mako waits patiently for her to respond, or at least look at him. But she just sits there, not turning toward Mako, not letting her feelings out.

This is not good, Mako knows Korra and he knows that if she keeps her feelings bottled for a long time it usually leads her to making bad decisions.

Mako stands up and hugs Korra; this makes her jump a little, but she is still looking away from him and not saying a word. Mako hugs her tighter, trying to reassure her that everything is going to be alright.

Mako says desperate. "Korra please talk to me, it's not good for you to bottle up your feelings like this. I know how tuff you are, but even people as powerful as you have to admit they are feeling hurt inside."

Korra thinks about this for a minute. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now; she just wants to be alone. She thinks: _Why can't Mako understand that I just want to be alone?_ But deep down she knows why, because he loves her and he hates seeing her feel this way. She will never be alone as long as he's here. She hates this about him, the fact that he won't leave her alone, but she also loves it because it shows he cares about her so much.

Korra finally responds, giving him the benefit of the doubt. "Mako, I know you care about me and you want to help, but right now it would really help if you just let me be alone for a while."

Mako doesn't know how to respond. He can't leave Korra alone, especially in this state. Keeping all her feelings inside, he knows that she will do something she'll regret. He won't let that happen, but at the same time he wants to give her what she needs to feel better, some space.

Finally Mako says, knowing he will regret this. "Fine, I'll let you be alone, but please, just promise me you won't do anything you will regret."

Korra replies looking down at the water. "I promise. I just need to be alone."

Mako doesn't like this one bit, but because he loves her so much, he does as does as she says. Slowly releasing her from his tight hug he gets up and walks away, hoping that he made the right decision.

Mako thinks, trying to reassure himself: _Korra won't go back to Republic City, not after what those people said about her. She'd never try to restore their bending after what she went through. She is going to be ok, she just needs some alone time._

Once Mako is gone Korra starts feeling even more conflicted. She wants to go back to Republic City and prove these people wrong, that she is not a failure as the Avatar. She can and will restore everyone's bending. But at the same time she feels that these people don't deserve her help. She gave it her all and went through extreme pain and suffering for them and this is how they repay her? It just doesn't feel right for her to help them, but she is the Avatar and it's her job to help people no matter what.

Korra thinks about this for a long time, just sitting on her little rock, staring at Republic City. The place she saved from the deadly Amon now hates her, and it just doesn't seem fair after everything she has done, everything she has been through for them.

Suddenly, Bolin comes up to her and says happily, like everything is fine. "Hey Korra, what's up?"

Korra looks at him confused thinking: _Doesn't he know what's up? Hasn't he heard the news about Republic City hating me? Wasn't he there when I ran out of the room crying?_

Korra replies emotionless. "Bolin, can you just please go away. I need to be alone."

Bolin looks at her surprised; he didn't hear the whole story because everyone was so quiet once Korra stormed out of the room crying and Mako burned the newspaper before he even got the chance to find out what caused Korra's crying. Bolin interprets this in a whole different way.

Bolin says, obviously oblivious to what is going on. "Korra it's ok. So Mako got the newspaper back from you easily, so what? It doesn't mean you're not tougher than him. No need to cry about it."

Korra looks at him angrily thinking: _He really doesn't know what is going on, but the worst part is how could he think that I would cry over something that stupid? Does he think I'm that weak and helpless?_

Korra replies yelling. "Bolin, this isn't about Mako taking the newspaper back it's about what was on the newspaper! Republic City thinks I'm a failure as the Avatar. They think I've abandon them because I'm too selfish and uncaring."

Bolin feels really bad now, he didn't know that was the case and now it makes a lot more sense to him about why Korra was crying. Being hated by the people you tried so hard to save, that's hard to go through.

Bolin says apologetically. "Korra, I—I didn't know. I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry. Are you doing ok?"

Korra yells furiously. "No I'm not ok! Just leave me alone Bolin! Go away!"

Bolin is frightened by her response, he runs away afraid that Korra was about to seriously hurt him. That look in her eyes is what made him think this, and now he is afraid for his friend. He wants to help her, but she doesn't seem to want his help, so he does as she says and leaves her alone.

Korra is just feeling so angry and hurt right now, she doesn't know how to deal with it. She knows she wants to be alone, but at the same time its making her feel worse. Taking it out on the people who are trying to help her doesn't make her feel any better either. What she really needs is a friend, someone to be there for her, but she can't admit that to herself and that is her problem, she won't let people in when she needs them the most.

Korra feeling so conflicted gets up and looks at Republic City, thinking: she is only going to feel better if she shows these people that she is not a failure as the Avatar. If she restores everyone's bending they will finally appreciate her and thank her for everything she has done for them. She will finally be an Avatar that is worth something.

Korra jumps into the water, letting her conflicted mind take over her. She is going back to Republic City and she's going to prove to these people that she is not a failure. She has never turned her back on anyone and she is not about to now. She is going to do this, even if it kills her.

Korra is swimming as fast as she can, using her Waterbending to make her go even faster. Once she's there she comes up and gasps for air. She was so focused on getting to Republic City that she forgot she needed to breathe. Korra starts to feel dizzy from this, but she shakes it off.

Looking back at Air Temple Island, she thinks about her friends and family. She doesn't want to hurt them by doing this, but she feels like she has no choice. It's her duty as the Avatar and she can't just back down from this.

Korra starts to think about Mako and how depressed and crushed he would be if he found out she were gone. He loves her so much and he knew she was going to make this choice, but he was kind enough to trust her and let her be alone. That was a mistake; he should have stayed with her, even if she didn't want him to.

Korra thinks to herself: _Mako didn't stop me because it's my destiny to do this; I am making the right choice. I'm supposed to restore these peoples bending because I'm the Avatar and it's my responsibility. No one is trying to stop me, so it must be the right choice, it has to be…_

With that Korra Waterbends herself up onto the dock, once she is on solid ground she starts walking into the dark, ominous Republic City streets alone. She doesn't feel scared being alone, she knows she can take care of herself and beat up anyone who tries to mess with her.

Suddenly, Korra hears footsteps behind her. She turns around, but nobody is there, so she just keeps walking.

After walking a couple blocks, Korra starts to hear the footsteps again, but this time louder and closer.

She turns around, but once again nobody is there, so she yells, not wanting to deal with this right now. "Alright who is following me? Show yourself!"

A man comes out of a dark alley, he looks very familiar, but Korra can't make out who he is exactly. She gets in a fighting stance, prepared to defend herself when suddenly, she feels a huge pound on her head, like she got a huge boulder thrown at her. She falls to the ground, vision starting to blur, until everything fades to black…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Back at Air Temple Island everyone is worried about Korra, but they don't want to confront her because she said she wanted to be alone and she was very serious about that.

Even Mako is giving her some space, this is killing him inside, but he trusts her. He knows that she will make the right decision, at least he hopes so.

Mako can't sleep, he starts to feel uneasy; not knowing what Korra is doing, whether she is safe or not, is making him so stressed out and worried. He just can't take it anymore, so he gets up out of his bed and starts walking to where Korra was before. On the way he rehearses in his head what he is going to say to her: _Korra, I know you want to be alone, but I feel like you need somebody to talk to. Talking about your feelings will make you feel better, keeping them all bottled up inside is not good for you. _

Once he gets to the rock Korra was at, he notices that she isn't there. Mako starts to worry, but then he calm's himself down and thinks: _She probably just got tired and went to her room to go to bed. But just to be safe, I'm going to check._

Mako runs over to her room as fast as he can, hoping that Korra is there, safe and sound in her bed. Once he gets there he knocks on the door. No answer, so he opens the door and nobody is there. Only Naga who is pacing back and forth, confused at why her master is not there with her at this late hour.

Mako goes up to Naga and pets her, trying to reassure her that everything is alright, even when he knows himself that it's not. Mako starts to feel uneasy and extremely worried, thinking that Korra might have gone to Republic City to restore those selfish, ungrateful peoples bending. At this thought he starts to tremble with fear for his girlfriend's safety.

Suddenly, Tenzin comes in and asks worried. "Mako have you seen Korra? No one has seen her and the White Lotus guards have searched the whole island. Where could she be?"

At this news Mako's heart skips a beat and he freezes right where he stands. His worst nightmare has become a reality because he knows exactly where Korra is.

Mako replies distraught. "She is in Republic City and she's going to try and restore everyone's bending! I have to stop her, I have to save her!"

Tenzin is shocked to hear this, but Mako doesn't stop to hear his reaction. He just keeps running as fast as he can, using his Firebending to make himself run faster. Once he gets to the edge of the island he doesn't bother to wait for the ferry, he just jumps into the water and swims as fast as he can, running on pure adrenaline. The only thing on his mind right now is Korra and he's not going to let her die for these selfish, ungrateful people, he won't.

Mako finally gets to the shore, his muscles aching from swimming and running so much and so fast. But he ignores the pain, running into those dark, ominous city streets of Republic City to save Korra.

Mako looks around everywhere for a huge crowd of people, or a long line of people anxiously waiting to get their bending back, but he doesn't see one anywhere. The city is just so empty, which makes him even more nervous for Korra.

Mako thinks: _If she isn't restoring peoples bending, something could have happened to her. _Thinking of all the horrific things that could happen to Korra in the city at night, Mako starts to panic, he knows she is tough and can take care of herself, but there are some sneaky criminals out at night and he's not sure if she could see them coming.

Mako calls Korra's name desperately hoping that she is ok.

Suddenly, a random phone in a telephone booth starts to ring. Mako looks at it confused at first, but then thinks that it might be for him, considering that he is the only one out right now. Plus the call might be about Korra, this is how the criminals of Republic City do things. Mako knows from experience of living on the streets, they are cruel and like to watch people suffer. Mako thinks worried: _what has she gotten herself into? I really hope she is ok, oh Korra, I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you when you needed me the most…This is all my fault._

Mako runs up to the phone and answers in a serious, angry voice that even scares the criminal on the other line. "Where. Is. Korra.?"

A deep and creepy voice of a man replies. "She is with me, not doing very well either."

The voice is familiar, it doesn't even take Mako long to figure out who it is, Lightning Bolt Zolt, one of Republic Cities most wanted criminals. Mako gets even angrier, but at the same time extremely worried about Korra.

Mako says yelling angrily, almost breathing fire. "You tell me where she is now or I will find you and I will kill you!"

Lightning Bolt Zolt replies, obviously loving this. "You will get your girlfriend back, if and when she agrees to give me my bending back or she is dead by sunrise."

Mako can't believe this, how could he have just left Korra alone when she was in such a confused and conflicted state, he should have stayed by her side, even if she didn't want him to. Now he's tangled up in this mess and so afraid for Korra that he is shaking with fear, desperately wanting to hold her in his arms and know that she is safe.

Mako says, voice shaking. "Tell me where you are. NOW!"

Lightning Bolt Zolt just laughs. "You think I'm going just going to give away my hideout so you can bring backup and turn me in to the police? No. I will bring your girlfriend back alive to the telephone booth you are in before sunrise, if she restores my bending."

Mako doesn't know how he is going to find Korra, but he can't just sit there waiting until sunrise for her. There has to be something he can do, but what's bugging him the most is, why she hasn't agreed to restore Lightning Bolt Zolt's bending? If she doesn't she will die.

Mako replies angrily. "Fine. Korra will restore your bending. Just bring her back to me safe. You touch her and I will kill you!"

Lightning Bolt Zolt says angrily. "You better get her to restore my bending then or she's dead by sunrise."

Mako hears the phone move and suddenly Korra is on the line, sounding weak. "Mako, are you there?"

Mako replies trembling at the sound of Korra's weak voice. "Korra, I'm here, are you ok?"

Korra says apologetically. "No. I'm so sorry I left Mako, I was just feeling so confused and—"

On the other end Mako hears a loud slap and Korra screaming in pain. He starts shaking and trembling with fear. Distraught and anger overwhelm him and he bangs on the glass of the phone booth, starting to crack it.

He yells into the phone furious. "Stop! Leave her alone!"

Lightning Bolt Zolt yells to them both. "Enough with the sweet talk; convince this little brat to restore my bending!"

Mako says worried. "Korra you have to restore his bending or you're going to die, please, I know it doesn't seem fair, but you have to, please."

Korra replies, breathing hard from the pain of that slap, but staying strong. "Mako, I'm not going to give in to this criminal and you shouldn't either. I don't care what he does to me because he knows that if I die, he will never get his bending back."

Mako says, dropping to his knees and begging. "Korra, this is not a fight you can win. I know this man and he doesn't care if he gets his bending back or not, he means what he says Korra. He will kill you. Please just give him his bending back. It's the only way Korra, please!"

Lightning Bolt Zolt takes back the phone and says. "Times up, you better hope that your girlfriend makes the right decision."

With that he hangs up. Mako is paralyzed with fear, knowing that Korra won't give into criminals needs no matter what. Mako lies on the ground with the phone in his hand, gripping it tight, fearing for Korra's life. He starts to cry, feeling hopeless, just wanting Korra back in his arms so he can hold her and never let her go.

Immediately he takes this feeling of guilt and fear and turns it into fury and anger. He gets up off the ground and pulls the phone out of its receiver. He opens the receiver box and looks carefully at the wires and takes a small tracking device out of his pocket that he got from his job; being a police officer has its advantages. He connects the wires from the receiver box to the tracking device carefully, remembering exactly how the police force taught him.

Suddenly, his little tracking device starts beeping. He looks at it anxiously as a little loading bar forms across the screen. Mako waits patiently, and once it's done loading, he can see exactly where that call came from.

The tracking device gets done loading and Mako immediately follows it, not wanting to waste any time. Running to Korra as fast as he can, hoping it won't be too late when he gets there. Mako thinks: _Don't worry Korra; I'm coming to save you. Everything is going to be alright, I promise._

As he's running and getting closer to the spot, Mako starts to realize that it might have been a bad choice to go alone, but he doesn't have time to go back to Air Temple Island or even the police station, its 5:30am already and the sun rises at 6:00am.

Mako thought about calling the police or Tenzin, but he destroyed the phone in the telephone booth and the only police equipment he brings with him all the time is that little tracking device. Just in case something like this ever did happen, and it did, so he is so thankful that he brought it.

Mako follows the tracking device and starts to recognize this part of town. It's where all the low lives live; all of Republic City's criminals. Only a fool would go into this part of town, but Mako has no choice, he has to save Korra.

Mako looks around cautiously, hoping nobody tries to pick a fight with him. There are roughed-up, strong looking men here and Mako doesn't know for sure if they have their bending or not. Either way, he couldn't take them all on his own, so he just keeps running, following his little tracking device.

Suddenly, a tall, strong man with a long scar across his face yells angrily. "Hey that guy is a police officer"

Now everyone is staring at Mako like he's the bad guy. Mako thinks: _I don't have time for this. I need to get to Korra, now!_

Mako thinks for a minute, looks at his tracking device and then comes up with the perfect solution, one where he won't have to fight anyone.

He says forcefully. "That's right, I'm a police officer. You all see this little device? If I push this button a whole army of police officers will come in a second and arrest you all. Now, I won't push this button, but only if you leave me alone and let me do my work."

The guys look at each other nervously. They think it might be a trick, but this is the only secret hideout for all of Republic City's criminals that the police don't know about. They can't take the chance of being discovered, so they just let Mako go on his way.

Mako feels so relieved, he thought he was a goner for a minute there, but he's ok. He keeps following the tracking device, but time is not on his side. He is too nervous to look at his watch, but he forces himself to. Once he sees that it's already 5:45am he starts running as fast as his legs can carry him, using Firebending to give himself a boost.

Finally, after what seems like weeks, Mako gets to the spot. Their right in this tall, old, beaten down building, where no one would expect anyone to be.

Mako breaks the door down with a powerful kick and rushes in yelling. "Korra where are you?"

He looks around sees the most horrific thing. Lightning Bolt Zolt has Korra tied up good so she can't bend. But the worst part is that he is holding a knife to her neck. Mako just stands there frozen and in shock; he can't believe this is happening.

Lightning Bolt Zolt says angrily. "So you won't restore my bending. You know what that means?"

Mako yells defensively. "Don't you dare hurt Korra!"

Mako starts to run up to him, but he stops once he puts the knife closer to Korra, nearly cutting her, and says smirking. "Let's not make any false moves now boy."

Korra is looking into Mako's eyes, he can tell that she is afraid, but at the same time that she is sorry for getting them into this mess. All Mako ever did was try to protect her and she made him leave her alone, then she left and got herself into this.

Korra says apologetically, voice trembling with fear. "I'm so sorry Mako, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Mako starts to cry, fearing for Korra's life. He has to save her, but if he makes a move she will die. Korra has never seen Mako cry before. He really does love her, the fact that he came all this way, alone, just to save her proves that he really does love her.

Mako replies chocking up. "Korra don't be sorry, I should have stayed with you when you needed me; this is my fault."

Lightning Bolt Zolt angrily yells. "Alright you two shut up or I'll kill her right now!"

They both stop talking immediately, but they don't stop staring into each other's eyes, desperate to be in each other's arms and safe, together. Separated by a cruel man with a knife they feel as though they are miles apart, and so powerless.

They both start to think, just in case this is it, they are going to cherish their last moments together; they are going to keep reassuring themselves that everything is going to be ok, but deep down they know it's not.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mako has to save Korra, but how is he going to do that? He's in an impossible situation where if he makes one false move it's over. He never thought this would happen, but it did and now he has to think fast, because Korra's life is on the line.

Mako thinks to himself: _Lightning Bolt Zolt is powerless right now; Korra was smart enough not to give him back his bending, but the fact that he has her tied up so she can't bend and he's holding a knife to her makes it impossible for me to fight. I just need to get that knife away from him, but how?_

Mako looks around for anything that can help him, and then he sees it. There is a weak wooden board right above Lightning Bolt Zolt that is about to collapse. If he could Firebend it in just the right spot he could get it to fall and crush Lightning Bolt Zolt. But he will have to be quick to get Korra out of the way in time.

Mako just needs Korra to distract him. How is he going to tell her this without Lighting Bolt Zolt noticing though? Fortunately, it all just falls into place. Lighting Bolt Zolt is starting to get impatient, like all criminals, they eventually have this breaking point where they don't pay attention. That's when Mako strikes.

Lightning Bolt Zolt yells angrily, focusing on Korra. "I want you to restore my bending now!"

Korra yells back. "I can't do that if I'm tied up you idiot!"

He looks at Korra angrily holding the knife to her, forgetting Mako is even there. Now is Mako's chance, he Firebends the weak board and runs toward Korra as fast as he can. He lunges toward her and they go flying toward the wall, but away from the danger. Everything happens so fast, but Mako protectively holds Korra tight, protecting her from the crumbling celling just inches away from them.

After all the loud crashing and action, they look back at where Lightning Bolt Zolt was, only to see a huge pile of wood and his hand sticking out from underneath it, still gripping the knife. Mako and Korra know that he couldn't have lived after that, they are safe now.

Mako pry's the knife from the lifeless hand, runs back to Korra and cuts her lose from the ropes. Once Korra is free she hugs Mako tightly and he hugs her back, never wanting to let go.

Korra says crying, but at the same time feeling safe again. "Mako thank you so much, you saved my life!"

Mako replies relieved to have her back in his arms. "I'm just happy that you are ok. I love you so much."

Once they stop hugging, Mako asks examining Korra worried. "Are you ok; did he hurt you badly?"

Korra replies confident. "I think I'm ok, just a few scratches, nothing I can't handle."

Mako still looks at her carefully to make sure she's not lying to him, sometimes she says she feels fine when she is truly not. Mako has learned this from experience and he is not going to fall for it anymore.

Korra says annoyed. "Stop looking at me like that I'm fine."

Mako replies happy that everything is going to be alright. "Alright, let's get out of here."

They both stand up and start walking home together. Mako holds Korra close, looking at all the criminals angrily, with a look that says 'stay out of my way, or else'. They all just look away afraid, letting him do whatever he wants.

Korra, surprised and impressed, says. "Wow Mako, they are all afraid of you!"

Mako replies still watching for any funny business, wanting to keep Korra safe. "Yeah, just one of the many advantages of being a police officer."

Korra smiles at the fact that her boyfriend is so feared by all of these big, tough, dangerous criminals. It makes her feel so safe with him, but it also makes her feel much more attracted to him. She always thought of him as serious and protective, but now he is showing a whole different side of himself. This tough guy side and she likes it.

After walking for a while, they finally get out of the criminal side of Republic City and into a more safe area. Once they reach the docks where the ferry will come to drop them off at Air Temple Island. The ferry is on its way, making its first stop of the day because it is so early in the morning.

Mako just watches Korra, making sure she doesn't have any serious injuries. She seems to be fine, aside from a few scratches, but Mako knows that she tries to hide how hurt she actually is, so he won't worry about her so much.

Korra notices that Mako is staring at her, with a concerned look and asks. "Why are you staring at me?"

Mako replies worried. "Because I have to know if you're really ok, Lightning Bolt Zolt doesn't go easy on his captives."

Korra looks down at the ground, knowing that he did hurt her, but not that bad. He slapped her a few times, but she is fine from that. The only real painful thing he did was use that knife to cut her leg when she refused to restore his bending, to punish her. But she doesn't want to show Mako. No reason to make him worry when she can just heal it on her own.

Korra says, slightly annoyed. "Mako, I'm fine."

Mako looks at her skeptically. He knows she is keeping something from him; just the way she looked down at the ground gave it away. Every time she does that, he knows that she isn't telling him the truth.

Once the ferry gets there and they both walk onto it. Mako watches Korra walk by herself this time, he was supporting her on the way to the ferry, but now he wants to see if she can walk on her own. He watches her carefully and notices that she is slightly limping, but trying to hide it. Once they sit down Mako just looks at her worried, he knows that she is lying to him.

Mako asks serious. "Korra, I know your hurt. You don't have to pretend you're not; now just show me what's wrong."

Korra replies annoyed with him. "I told you I'm fine. Why can't you just let it go?"

Mako is now getting frustrated and confused. Trying to think of a good reason why Korra won't tell him what's wrong and what Lightning Bolt Zolt did to her. He thinks of the worst, maybe he did something that didn't scar her physically, but mentally. This makes Mako worry even more.

Mako says desperately. "Korra I need to know what he did to you. Please, just talk to me."

Korra can't take it anymore, the fact that Mako wants to know about a stupid cut, that she can heal on her own, is making her so infuriated. So, out of anger, she just gives in. She takes off her boot and lifts up her pant leg up to her knee, revealing a deep cut starting at her foot and going up to her knee.

Korra says starting to cry. "There are you happy now?"

Mako just looks at her shocked. The fact that she could hide this from him and walk for so long is amazing, considering how deep it is. The cut isn't bleeding anymore, which is good, but Mako can tell that she lost a lot of blood because the inside of her boot is soaked and her leg is red with dry blood. Unfortunately, the blood didn't soak through all the way on her pants; that's why he didn't notice anything right away.

Mako replies sadly. "No I'm not happy, Korra your hurt badly, why didn't you want to tell me about this?"

Korra just looks at him angrily. "Because you would get all over protective and crazy like you always do, and you'd never leave me alone! I can heal this stupid cut myself; there was no need to tell you and get you all freaked out."

Mako is shocked to hear this. The fact that Korra would try to hide something like this from him really says a lot. He thinks: _does she really hate that I care about her so much and want to protect her?_ He knows that she is independent and doesn't like to be taken care of, but this just doesn't make sense. Mako thinks about it for a minute and knows that that is not the reason why Korra hid this from him.

Mako asks distraught. "Korra, why would you hide something like this from me? And don't tell me it's because you don't want me to be overprotective. There's another reason and you know it."

Korra just looks away from him, knowing that she can't hide anything from him because they are so close, he knows her too well. She doesn't want to tell Mako why because she doesn't want to relive that moment. It was too traumatic for her to handle, and she doesn't want to admit that she is afraid.

Korra replies sadly. "I—I just don't want to talk about it."

Mako looks at her sympathetically and realizes that she is afraid. She doesn't want to face her fear, or relive that moment because it was so traumatizing for her. It was a traumatizing moment for the Mako to, thinking he would lose her forever. He never wants to relive that moment either, so he understands.

Mako hugs her tight and she gives into him. Crying into his chest hard, wanting the moment to stop replaying in her head. She knows she is safe now, but she really thought that when Lightning Bolt Zolt was slicing her leg that was going to be the end. It was so painful and terrifying, she just wishes that it never would have happened to her. Now she is scared for life, physically and mentally.

Mako says reassuring her. "It's alright Korra, you're safe now, and everything is going to be ok. I will never let anything happen to you. I promise."

Korra hugs Mako tightly, never wanting to let go. She feels so safe in his arms. He is the person she can go to when she needs someone to talk too, the person she loves to annoy, the person always has a great time with, and the person she can count on when she needs him the most.

She can admit her feelings to him, even when she feels like bottling them up, he makes her open up and she feels so much better afterwards.

Korra looks up at Mako and smiles. "I love you so much."

Mako replies, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "I love you too. And I'm here for you, don't you forget that."

With that, they kiss passionately as the boat makes a stop. Even though they both know that everyone on Air Temple Island can see them now, they don't care. When they kiss it's as if the whole world stops and it's only the two of them together and safe, forever.

Everything they have been through, all the good and bad times, they have gone through them together and supported each other the whole way. Their love is too strong to break, everything they have been through had tried to separate them, but failed. Their love is too strong and can't be destroyed. It's destiny that they found each other, and now they are never going to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Mako and Korra gasp for air after that passionate kiss, wanting to go on forever, but needing to breathe. They stand up and start walking off the boat, holding hands and very close. Everyone looks at them concerned, considering that they both look like they have been through a lot.

Tenzin asks worried. "Korra are you ok?"

Korra snaps out of her romantic mood and realizes that everyone is looking at her like she just walked out of a burning building. She thinks to herself: _Do I really look that beaten up? _

Korra replies smiling at Mako. "I'm fine, thanks to Mako. He saved my life."

They all ask at once and in their own way what happened and Mako tells them the whole story, knowing that Korra didn't want to talk about it. Everyone looks shocked throughout the whole story, but once Mako got to the end, they are all just glad that Mako and Korra got out of that incident and are alive. And Tenzin respects Mako even more now; he's not just the average teenage boy trying to hook up with a beautiful girl. He really does love Korra and the fact that loves her enough to give his life for her says a lot about him.

Ikki yells excitedly. "Mako, you're a hero! You saved your true love; it's just like a fairytale. You're the prince and Korra is the princess and you two are going to live happily ever after forever and ever and ever!"

Jinora replies, trying to sound much more sophisticated. "No Ikki, this is much more than the typical fairytale. Mako and Korra are like two warriors, fighting side by side to keep their love alive. They're not going to let anybody stop them from being together."

Mako and Korra just look at each other smiling, loving that these girls would come up with such interesting ways to interpret their love for each other. In a way, they're both correct. Mako and Korra are in love and they will do whatever it takes to stay together.

Tenzin says happy, but serious. "Thank you for saving Korra."

Mako replies hugging Korra tight. "Of course; I'd never let anything happen to her."

Korra hugs him back, feeling safe and content in his arms. Mako will always be there for her, even when she doesn't want him to be. She loves that about him, the fact that he can break through these walls that she builds around herself to keep people out. He gets in so easily and even though it can seem annoying sometimes, she still loves him for it because it keeps her feeling at peace with herself.

Mako says concerned, remembering Korra's injury. "Korra, we have to get that cut healed before it gets infected."

Korra remembers very well, and she starts to feel the pain now that she was reminded of the wound. She stumbles a little and Mako grabs onto her so she doesn't fall.

Korra replies agreeing. "Yeah, you're right. I better heal this thing before it gets any worse."

Everyone looks at her confused and worried. Korra and Mako notice their expressions and realize that they don't know about this part of the story. The part Mako purposely left out because he knew that Korra didn't want to relive that particular moment.

Mako explains, in the most non-descriptive way he can. "When Korra was captured she refused to restore Lightning Bolt Zolt's bending because she knew he was a criminal and that he would only use it to hurt people. So he…punished her…"

Korra, being brave, shows everyone the gruesome cut starting at her foot and going all the way up to her knee. They all look at her shocked and with pity. They can't believe that this happened to her and they all wish it didn't because something like that is painful to go through physically and mentally.

Tenzin asks concerned. "Are you ok Korra?"

Korra just looks at him with a blank face, he can tell that she is trying to hide her true feelings and be that unbreakable Avatar that can handle anything.

Korra replies nonchalantly. "It's no big deal, I'll just heal it and everything will be fine."

Tenzin knows that if Korra holds her feelings inside for too long, it will throw her out of balance, but at this particular moment he will let her do what she wants since it happened not too long ago. When she is ready to talk about it, he will be there for her.

Mako says, not wanting to risk infection. "Korra, we have to go and get this cut healed now."

Korra replies looking down, trying to hold her true feelings in. "Ok. That sounds good."

Korra tries to start walking, but the adrenaline from everything that had happened is gone and now she feels the pain. A deep piercing pain that enables her to walk; Mako notices this and he picks her up in a cradle position. Korra doesn't argue; she just wants to get some fresh water and get this cut healed so she doesn't have to look at it anymore and be reminded of that horrific moment.

Once they get to the kitchen Mako sets Korra down on the couch while he gets some water from the sink. Korra just sits there, trying not to think about how she got the cut, but the more she looks at it the stronger the memory is.

Mako comes back with a bucket full of water in no time. Korra bends the water onto her cut, at first it stings badly, but then the soothing water starts to heal it as it glows with life. Korra feels so relieved; the fact that this cut will be healed and she won't have to look at it anymore makes her think that the traumatic memory will go away.

After a while, the water dissolves into her leg and there is nothing left but a faint scar. She knew it wouldn't heal all the way, it was pretty deep, but she was hoping that the scar wouldn't be too noticeable. Unfortunately, it is. It looks exactly like the cut did, only not open. It's just a long scratch that will be there forever to remind her of that dreadful time.

Mako looks at Korra happily, glad that the cut is healed; he sighs with relief and says. "It looks much better; how are you feeling?"

Korra replies feeling angry with herself on the inside, but not letting it show. "I feel fine; I'm glad that my cut is healed now, it's just… I wish it didn't have to leave a scar."

Mako looks at her empathetically, knowing how she feels. "It's alright Korra. I know how you feel, scars are very painful, but at least you can hide it. That's what I do with mine…"

Korra looks at him shocked. He has never told her about any scars before, maybe it's because, like her, he doesn't want to relive that memory. It's so brave and sweet of him to tell her now though, hoping it will make her feel better.

Korra asks gently. "Mako, you never told me about any scars. What happened?"

Mako replies bravely, wanting to help his girlfriend get through this. "It happened when my parents were killed by that Firebender. I was only eight and I watched them get cut down right in front of me… Once the Firebender heard the police coming, he was going to leave, but before the he left he shot one hug fire blast at me, wanting to finish the job. I blocked it with my hands, but I wasn't a very good Firebender yet, so the palms of my hands got burned, really bad. That's why I wear these gloves all the time."

Korra is speechless, she knew about Mako's parents, but he never told her that he got hurt too. Korra thinks: _thank goodness the police came or Mako wouldn't have made it_ _either, then we would have never met and that would be a tragedy in and of itself_. Without saying a word, Korra just goes over to him and hugs him, hoping that would make him feel better about this whole thing; reassuring him that he still has her and that she will always be there for him.

Korra looks at his gloves and asks nervously. "Can I see your scars? You don't need to show me if you don't want to, it's just you saw mine so…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked…"

Mako replies with a slight smile. "No, it's ok. It's good to talk about it with someone. I've kept them hidden for so long; maybe it will make me feel better to show them to the one I love."

Korra smiles, Mako really does love her enough to tell her one of his deepest secrets and now he is going to show her to. He has never shown anyone his scars, not even Bolin, he cares about her that much.

Mako takes a deep breath and slowly starts taking off his gloves, revealing two deep burn scars covering the whole palm on both of his hands and fading at the back of his hands. Korra just looks at them sadly, starting to feel the pain of Mako's past just by the sight of his scars. Mako looks at them too, remembering the time; reliving it in his mind.

Korra notices that Mako is just staring blankly at his scars; she's worried that they may have triggered that awful memory. Korra really didn't want him to remember that time, she just wanted to see his scars so they knew everything about each other, she certainly didn't intend to cause him any pain.

Korra asks worried. "Mako, are you ok?"

Mako replies, snapping out of his thoughts. "I'll be fine. Just some past memories coming back, but noting my future with you can't heal."

Korra smiles, the fact that she means so much to him really makes her heart soar. She loves him so much and she would do anything for him. She hugs him and starts to cry.

Mako asks concerned. "Korra, what's wrong?"

Korra replies smiling. "I'm just so happy. You really love me that much Mako?"

Mako replies cupping her face in his hands. "Of course I love you Korra, you're my whole world and I couldn't live without you."

With that they kiss, when their lips touch it's like a million fireworks are going off in the night sky, they light each other's ways in the darkest of times. The kiss lasts for a long time, probably the longest and most meaningful kiss they have ever had.

Finally they stop, both gasping for air. Both of them feeling exhilarated, hearts rushing and heads in the clouds, they look at each other smiling. Korra blushes and Mako puts his hand on her hot cheek, feeling the warmth he gives her.

Korra takes his hand and puts his glove back on, and then she does the same with the other hand. Then she puts her boot back on and her pant leg down covering her own scar and says. "No need to remember the past, let's just focus on now and how lucky we are to have each other."

Mako replies smiling. "Good idea. I love you so much Korra."

Mako feels so much better now that has shown Korra his scars. He thought that revealing something like that would have been painful, but it actually made him feel a lot better.

Mako and Korra have both learned a valuable lesson here, it's that when you open up to the one you love, you will always feel so much better inside. Talking about your problems will help you heal and keep you in balance. No need to keep those skeletons in the closet and let them haunt you forever, talk to the one you love about it and get them out of your mind, let them go. Never forget that the ones that you love will always be there for you. Their ears are always open and their hearts are always ready to reach out to you, you just have to be willing to give in, it may be the hardest thing you ever do, but in the end you will feel so much better. Just like Korra and Mako did.


End file.
